


Yes, my Lady

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Game Night, One Shot, Reader is a virgin, Sebastian without his gloves, Sexual Tension, Sexy Sebastian, Undressing, quarantine makes me horny, reader is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: You are a cousin of Ciel who has nothing to do with etiquette or conventions. After an evening of playing with the servants, you go to bed but fall asleep halfway. A butler devil will accompany you and take care of you... with zeal.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Yes, my Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yes, my Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431195) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 



> I wrote this in one go and I absolutely did not read it again ^^  
> We take care as we can in these times of confinement
> 
> Translated with Google traduction, sorry  
> Hope you'll enjoy it <3

Bursts of laughter pierce the silence of a mansion on which night has fallen and the butler of these places comes to order his subordinates to make less noise. The count's sleep is a precious thing and even if the house is huge, Sebastian does not want to risk his master waking up, under penalty of suffering his bad mood when he has so much work to do. Silently, the hell of a butler approaches the servants' quarters where the cheerful voices of his colleagues come from, as well as a laugh whose origins he recognizes without understanding its presence.

\- Lady Y/N?

When you hear your name, you startle and blush immediately because you cannot mistake who is behind your back. Bard drops a curse and puts down his cards, waiting to see what's going to happen, as do the maid and the gardener who watch their supervisor with concern. With his ruby eyes that make so much of an impact on you, Sebastian details your strange man's outfit, the clothes he recognizes as those of your cousin, the count. The simplest possible, they highlight your silhouette more than they hide it and he frowns when he discovers one of his shirts because those of his master would be too small to erase the curves of your female body.  
Aware that all of this may seem preposterous, you are tempted to apologize and blush while running away but this idea does not last. You prefer to smile by raising an unobtrusive eyebrow in the direction of the butler, waving your cards with your fingertips.

\- I was bored, alone in my room, so I wanted to keep Finnian and the others company. Are you joining us for a game?

Sebastian stares at you, radiant in your impertinence as a lady to whom nothing is refused, and makes a modest sign to refuse the invitation. The softness of his voice should not make you forget the strange sparkle of his almost pink eyes when he looks at you.

\- It’s very kind of you, but I’m afraid I’m still too busy. Feel free to call me if you need anything.

You cannot say if you are disappointed or relieved by this answer but you let him take leave before returning to the game in progress and to the servants who, if they were very surprised when they saw you arrive, got used to your presence and to your familiar attitude. As the butler's steps wander off into the hallway, May Linn slides you in with a playful tone.

\- You see, miss, he didn't even notice that I had taken a shirt from him.

You are far from being so sure but you say nothing, preferring to resume the game as if nothing had happened even if the disturbance caused by the arrival of the man in black has not yet subsided. You lose the first round but win the next, the hours passing at a crazy speed, much faster than during the many balls that you are required to attend and which are deadly boring. Midnight has long since struck when you put your cards down on the table, stifling a yawn, struggling to keep your eyes open.

\- Thank you very much for this beautiful evening, I think it's time for me to go to bed. Well done for your three of a kind, Baldroy, I didn't see anything coming.

The servants greet you cheerfully, exhausted themselves, and you go out into the corridor to return to your room, candle in hand. In this huge mansion, you have the impression that ghosts could emerge from the walls and it would not be surprising after the tragic events of a few years ago. But the specters do not scare you, you are much too tired to let your imagination wander. However, you quickly realize that you no longer know where to go to find the stairs, you had to turn in the wrong place. Your eyelids close on their own and you lean against a wall for a while, taking a break. The freshness of the partition does not help you get out of your torpor, on the contrary, and you fall asleep half standing, in an anything but graceful position. It’s only a few minutes, just long enough to rest your eyes. You’re already imagining yourself walking the rest of the way, the passing corridors, the marble staircase, your bedroom door and your bed calling you. Sleep weakens your legs and you slide down the wall, threatening to drop your candle on the polished parquet.

Two arms support you before you touch the ground, retrieving the candle while lifting you with ease in a fluid movement. Surprised, you open your eyes with a grimace of protest, open your mouth to ask that you be put down but a soft voice anticipates your thoughts as you are lifted from the ground.

\- Hush ... don't move, to carry you is the least I can do. I am unforgivable for letting you stay awake for so long.

Sebastian hemmed his lips in a smile as he walked the mansion without making more noise than a spirit, the candle casting shadows on his face, bringing out his bright eyes like those of a wolf. You would like to contemplate him at your ease, convinced that an eternity staring at him would not allow you to feast on his strange appearance, like a vampire in a gothic novel. However, when he whispers to you to rest at ease, your eyes close on their own and you plunge into a warm drowsiness, coiled in the arms of the butler.

In an effort to stay awake, you open your eyes and discover that you are in your room, the young man placing you on the bed that welcomes your body like a fluffy cloud. Now you're going to be able to sleep for a day or two, at least that's what you think and you notice with astonishment that the butler does not leave the room. Instead, he sheds the candle to better lean on you, his gloved hands brushing against your ankles as he begins to take off your shoes. Before your questioning look (despite the sleep that blurs your thoughts), he quietly explains:

\- You can't sleep in this outfit. Relax, I'll take care of everything.

A groan pits your throat and you refuse to close your eyes, sensing without really understanding how special this moment is. With a calculated casualness, Sebastian carefully arranges the shoes before pulling your stockings, slowly, gently sliding them over your naked skin like a snake's molt. Your breath quickens to be thus stripped, especially by him who haunts your shameful dreams for some time. He seems to think of nothing but his work and goes up to your belly, a ray of moon hanging the white of his gloves along your leg. With a movement of the index finger, he blows up the button on your pants and your heart misses a beat when you see the malicious glow in the bloody pupils. For nothing in the world you would not want him to stop and while he spreads the sides of the garment to better remove it, you feel your pelvis contracting forward as if to call for a caress, not to break the contact with those long, careful hands.

\- Let me do it…, he laughs softly while watching your fine flesh reveal itself as he takes off the pants, Lady Y/N, the male clothes suit you to delight.

As soft as a rag doll, you can only look at him and observe the spark of pleasure in his look to see you so offered, unable to calm your breathing or the beating of your heart. The jasket you're wearing doesn't last long, but when the butler prepares to undo the thin buttons on your shirt - or rather, "his" shirt - he interrupts his gesture with an embarrassed air.

\- Please excuse me, I fear that these gloves will bother me to do my job properly. Allow me...

He steps back slightly and wedges the white fabric between his teeth, removing with a sensual slowness the only barrier between him and your half-naked body. One by one, the gloves fall to the floor and you think with a shiver of what these long, nimble fingers could do. Sebastian resumes his torture, undoing the buttons to free your chest better, touching the tips which harden as he takes off the immaculate shirt. From the disorder of your body, he loses nothing, neither the tension of your muscles, however languid, nor the movement of your lips half-opened by the emotion.

Leaving you halfway between the torpor and an excitement of which you do not yet understand all the power, the butler stands up to get a nightgown but you moan your dissatisfaction, shaking your head to signify that you do not want to clothing, you don't want anything on your body except his own. This thought shocks you so much it is daring and the pink goes up to your cheeks, however, you do not look away.

\- Sebastian…

Your voice is nothing like a little girl's petition, not knowing what she is asking for, there is the imperious tone of the Phantomhive and the man in black cannot help but smile. He drops the night linen and returns to the bed, his eyes shining like two amethysts as he looks at you. You have nothing of a frightened virgin without flavor nor of a false virtue who only seeks to satisfy her voracity. The hell of a butler had already had the opportunity to observe you from afar, to notice the confusion when he met your gaze (and how could it have been otherwise?), this way of acting as if the outside world was of no importance. His bare hand lands on his heart as he tilts slightly, waiting for a word from you.

\- Order and I will obey

His whisper fills the entire space of the room like a shadow that slides over your skin, creeping into each pore to fill you entirely. Your heart stops and you feel feverish, without any shame at the idea of being naked in front of the servant because he is much more than that, you would have to be blind to see in him only a docile and harmless young man. The beast has never been so present and you want it.

\- Sebastian... warm me up.

Two hands with black nails come to grip your wrists while a breath comes to extinguish the flickering flame of the candle. Before the room sinks into darkness, you have time to notice the smile of the butler running his tongue over his sharp teeth, wedging your body between his thighs.

\- Yes... my Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
